User talk:Skull26374
Hey there, and welcome to my talk page. Please make sure you use correct grammar and whatnot. Also, remember to sign your posts. Happy Birthday! }} Hope your wishes come true on your special day. I'm so sappy }} I was on Facebook and saw that.... }} }} }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hey. So I heard from a pal that your a sort of big-wig here right? Well I'm Victoria,the amazingly beautiful, but you better call me Vicky. I just wanted to invade your personal talk corner with my awesomeness to say hi. Sooooooooooooooo Hi. Write me back if you can, k. }} Crazy Chat Connections Hi Skull, Happy Halloween! I hope you have a good one. And here, for you! --SierraSia 22:13, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks for being a good friend and for your awesome show, B.O.T.S. Thank you! --SierraSia 22:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Skull. I'm here to wish you a Merry Christmas! Have fun! From SierraSia 17:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Christmas Time was Here Merry Christmas, Skull! I hope you had a nice Christmas! When ya gonna do another new episode of Battle of the Sim-EST? Jeffrey 19:03, December 26, 2011 (UTC)Prince12 }} Hey, nice to see you back on the wiki! Don't suppose you gonna stay a while are you? Lots has happened since you left. Blanky & Riot left, so Holli and me got promoted. We've had a few new users join and the wiki has started to become more active again. So yeah, nice to see you back on here. Potterfan1997 08:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Quiet, very quiet. I will I'm gonna try to make a couple of new episodes over the holidays. Will you? Potterfan1997 16:28, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Neat. I'm looking forward to them! Potterfan1997 21:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Merry Easter }} Image: Color 1: Lime green Color 2:Blue Text 1: Black Text 2: Red Name: MC Cindy --MC Cindy 02:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Puggle Wuggles are cool! HI Skull26374, I'm MC Cindy aka #2 Hardcore Rocker Cindy. since you are an active admin, I was wondering if you can make my sim off of my sims PC. PLEASE AND THANK YOU IF YOU CAN! She has a Punk outfit that is pink, sleeves that are cut from the sholuders to the hands, grey kind of baggy pants with matching grey shoes, she has Blankey's eyes and mouth, the same sun glasses as you and a short hair cut with a bang over her left or right eye. SORRY FOR THIS BIG ORDER! Primadonna life, the rise, the fall }} Oerba Dia Vanille }} For the elimination thing, I only did it because it was a tie in votes, normaly I would just do how many people got the most votes, or make them both leave but I didn't actually want Eliza to have to leave so that's pretty much it. ~Icecream~ Hovercraft }} }} Fighting Fate Hi Skull, long time no see! I made a petition in my new blog about the hopes of a new MySims game. So bring your support, read the blog, and comment! I would really appreciate your support. Here is the blog. From: SierraSia (talk) 14:35, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Umm...Sorry you can come to chat now but my mom wanted my whole family to ewatch sixth sense and }} Me and Icecream18 talked and he talked about what i said and now im sorry please, please, please accept my apology. If No/Yes let me now. Toffeeeeee Skull26374 likes banning the person known as JamesAdventures Hi. Yesterday i read your mysims zombie story and i think it was amazing, and i was wondering if you will still update the story, or are you no longer doing it? Otaku.hatsune (talk) 22:33, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Otaku Hatsune Hi! ^^ Hey Skull26374! I'm just going to say I saw what you put on my user talk page. Oh all righty then! Specify who "we" is. Well that's prying to don't feel the need to answer that. Who was rude to the users? Me or this random internet alias? But you are ''entitled to your opinions, and thats all right. So if you need to talk and stuff I'm ready, and stuff. Hey guess what NOOKLINGS BE UPGRADING!!! Spaced Out Guy 03:44, August 15, 2013 (UTC) }}} unban me... title says it all ... [[User:Mayor Zain|Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...']] 20:59, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Cyrano's up for adoption It's a me! Icecream18 01:02, September 9, 2013 (UTC) You wanted help? What's up? Caviar salad Actually Gage, please look at this --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 01:42, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Stop deleting my profiles! I'm Timmy, I see you keep on deleting my profiles and I'm REALLY anrgy at you! By the way, NO MORE COMING TO MY PAGE! OK! For the last time, stop deleting my profile! By the way, you are now BANNED from my page! How would YOU feel like if some weirdo goes and deleted YOURS? 04:50, October 29, 2013 (UTC)Timmy It might be late but could I get Astrid now if she's still there? ICecreAm waS heRe 02:30, November 23, 2013 (UTC) What are you doing?! I went on the admin page and saw your name on there. Then I saw that you have to be FRIENDLY to be a admin. You keep on posting "cruel-ish" comments on my talk page. What your doing is wrong! -- 00:55, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Timmy I saw that "comment" on my talk page. You said "babying me around" and "stop commplaining"?! I am VERY angry at you right now. I mean first you were busy deleting my page, then you called me a clueless kid, then you wanted me to stop commenting, and then you are "part teasing me"?! I mean what weirdo likes to tease?! I mean you are just a ARGH! 02:25, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Timmy Don't Go Hi. Cmv here. I kinda agree with you but some of these people are friends with me on here and I know how you feel. I may be small but I care about all admins and contributors. Cmv2003 (talk) 11:50, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Come dance with me. Cmv2003 (talk) 21:49, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Skull! Did Gocubs711 ever tell you that he did a my sims video with rhonda called "Give Her A Toilet"?Cmv2003 (talk) 16:38, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Howdy Yall Hey Skull. I noticed you have been a fan of MySims for a long time period. That's different. Most people don't play it anymore.Cmv2003 (talk) 20:39, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Skull, how come you say the most interestin' stuff?Cmv2003 (talk) 20:42, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Great news, skull, I think I just signed up on wikia! Is that great?--TimmyBarela (talk) 17:47, April 7, 2014 (UTC) }} Skull, where are the pictures? Are they not available?--Cmv2003 (talk) 22:15, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Bye Skull.--Cmv2003 (talk) 22:33, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I have a suggestion for a MySims Wiki Poll Question. Which character from Capital Island is your favorite? A. Elmira Clamp B. King Roland C. Princess Butter D. Marlon E. Barney Cull F. Buddy G. Lyndsay H. *sigh* My own character of course. Please tell me what you think as soon as possible. The picture I want is the sims excluding Elmira inside the castle. Please and Thank You.--SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 22:31, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I apologized to BLT. I got blocked though. And now Icecream is Pulling pranks on noth of us? What's going on??????!Dogs and Stew (talk) 01:31, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi maybe we could eat fireworks?!Dogs and Stew (talk) 01:58, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Tell you more in chat. }} }} Look, I apologize for the misunderstanding. It was intended to be a snide comment, and I was just frustrated that you didn't like it. Please get me unbanned! This apology has nothing to do with it, and I would kill for just one more chance. I will do anything for it. Titansfan345 (talk) 21:27, April 19, 2015 (UTC)User:Titansfan34Titansfan345 (talk) 21:27, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Ayyyeee hey! lol we havent talked in awhile, just wanted to say hi :) and lol im sorry for being a dick to u for like 3 years i was rly weird and young lol well just wanted to say hi! ✌️--Icecream18 02:50, July 3, 2016 (UTC) She used to meet me on the east side, in the city where the sun don't set~ Reminder The reunion is tomorrow at 3pm EST lol sry this is a last min flop reminder --Icecream18 02:40, December 28, 2018 (UTC)